(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a management apparatus, a management system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
For example, there is a case where a product, such as a printer, is distributed in such a manner that the product is delivered from a shipper (e.g., manufacturer) to an end customer via a receiver (e.g., first dealer) and another receiver (e.g., second dealer). In such a case, the receiver and the other receiver perform product inspection, that is, the receiver and the other receiver check the quantity, type, and the like of products that have been delivered to the receiver and the other receiver.